APFSDS-T Shell
The Armor Piercing, Fin Stabilized, Discarding Sabot - Tracer (APFSDS-T) cartridge is a type of kinetic energy (KE) armor defeating round. It consists of a fin stabilized subprojectile, a tracer assembly attached to the rear of the fin and a depleted uranium (DU) or tungsten penetrator with a ballistic tip to reduce drag. It is currently recognized as the most effective tank-fired anti-armor round in the world. Battlefield 3 The APFSDS-T Shell, also commonly known as just "AP" Shell, is a secondary weapon specialization unlock for IFVs in Battlefield 3 ''unlocked at 47000 IFV score. '' It functions has simple functional characteristics are the primary 25mm HE Shells but differs as it contains no explosive payload but deals increased damage and penetration against vehicles. Like the primary default cannon rounds, the cannon carries only 6 shells per magazine, taking approximately 4-5 seconds to reload. The Belt Speed Vehicle Specialization reduces the time required between reloads. The APFSDS-T Shell is particularly effective against armored and unarmored vehicles, with the special ability of not only dealing more damage than the primary cannon shells, but also able to bypass the effects of Reactive Armor Plating. The increased damage of the shell added with its special ability allows it to destroy a Main Battle Tank in as little as 5 shots to the rear at a direct 90 degree angle. When combined with IR Smoke and Reactive Armor, IFV operators can engage a single, or in some instances multiple hostile armored vehicles at the same time with relative ease and confidence. The APFSDS-T shells are less effective against infantry however, especially against groups as it lacks an explosive payload unlike its primary weapon. Regardless, well placed shots can usually kill any and all infantry personnel in direct contact of the shell. Accurate fire and dispatch of infantry within transport vehicles can allow friendly forces to capture said vehicles while dealing the least amount of damage. The AP Shell also has the ability to alternate both fire and reload with the main gun, unlike specializations of similar nature such as the Canister Shell and Guided Shell for Main Battle Tanks, allowing nearly unlimited and un-paused fire with the main gun. The shell also has a special ability which allows it to behave similar to MBT shells. Unlike it's default 25mm HE shell ammunition, the AP Shell has the uncanny ability of defoliating and destroying cover or structures in a single shell instead of 3, allowing quick exposure and defliation of cover used by enemy combatants within the need for constant reload. Due to its lack of effectiveness against Infantry targets unless a direct hit is achieved, the operator of the IFV can choose to switch to the primary 25mm HE shells for quick dispatch of targets, or employ a secondary gunner(s) in respective stations aboard the vehicle. Damage Statistics & Effects The following is a list of effects and damage to specific vehicle types from impacts by the APFSDS-T Shell fired from Infantry Fighting vehicles (IFVs). To maintain consistency, results are gathered from damage inflicted upon the target by the shell impacting at a 90 degree angle. Damage resulting from impacts at an angle other than 90 degrees are not listed due to slight variations of damage at different angles of degrees of shell impact. Vehicles not listed are vehicles which are destroyed within a single magazine dispense. Such includes Jets of all Types, Attack and Scout Helicopters, Quad Bikes and Light Jeeps. *- Signifies no data Gallery LAV25Fire.png|a LAV-25 engaging a BTR-90 with APFSDS-T Cannon fire. LAV25FireTPV.png|a LAV-25 engaging a BTR-90 with APFSDS-T Cannon fire in Third-Person-View. Battlefield 4 The APFSDS-T Shell, also commonly known as just "AP" Shell, is a secondary weapon specialization unlock for IFVs in Battlefield 4 unlocked at 13000 IFV score. It functions almost similarly to its Battlefield 3 predecessor but replaces the primary weapon ammunition. It functions has simple functional characteristics are the default 25mm HE Shells but differs as it contains no explosive payload but deals increased damage against vehicles, lower drop over range and higher shell velocity. Like the primary default cannon rounds, the cannon carries only 12 shells per magazine, taking approximately 4-5 seconds to reload. The Belt Feeder Vehicle Specialization reduces the time required between reloads. The APFSDS-T shells are less effective against infantry however, especially against groups as it lacks an explosive payload unlike its primary weapon. Regardless, well placed shots can usually kill any and all infantry personnel in direct contact of the shell. Accurate fire and dispatch of infantry within transport vehicles can allow friendly forces to capture said vehicles while dealing the least amount of damage. Due to its lack of effectiveness against Infantry targets unless a direct hit is achieved, the operator of the IFV can choose to employ a secondary gunner(s) in respective stations aboard the vehicle. The operator also has the option of equipping Zuni-Rockets for a more effective dual purpose role to supplement the primary weapon. Damage Statistics & Effects The following is a list of effects and damage to specific vehicle types from impacts by the APFSDS-T Shell fired from Infantry Fighting vehicles (IFVs). To maintain consistency, results are gathered from damage inflicted upon the target by the shell impacting at a 90 degree angle. Damage resulting from impacts at an angle other than 90 degrees are not listed due to slight variations of damage at different angles of degrees of shell impact. Vehicles not listed are vehicles which are destroyed within a single magazine dispense. Such includes Jets of all Types, Quad Bikes, PWCs and Light Jeeps Note that damage results are measured in '"Damage Per-Magazine" ("D.P.M"). ' BF4LAV25FireTPV.png|LAV-25 engaging a BTR-90 with AP Cannon fire BF4LAV25FireSPV.png|LAV-25 engaging a BTR-90 with AP Cannon fire in third-person-view Trivia *APFSDS-T shells in Battlefield 3 bypass reactive armor and can destroy a tank in 5 shots from behind. *Its low rate of fire synchronizes very well with reload time of standard HE shells, allowing the driver to fire 18 shots almost nonstop. *Compared to HE shells, APFSDS-T shells have pinpoint accuracy. When combined with zoom optics, it turns the IFV into a very powerful sniper rifle. *The APFSDS-T Shell can blind the target thus, disabling the targets ability to fire back unless in close range. References Category:Specializations of Battlefield 3 Category:Specializations of Battlefield 4